In the related art, gas-liquid contactors, which bring a CO2 absorption liquid into contact with CO2 contained in an exhaust gas exhausted from a boiler of a thermoelectric power plant, thereby reducing CO2 contained in the exhaust gas, are suggested (for example, refer to PTL 1). In the gas-liquid contactors, the recovery rate of CO2 contained in the exhaust gas is improved by spraying the CO2 absorption liquid from above the packing material that fills the inside of the device, thereby improving the contact area between the CO2 absorption liquid flowing down along the surface of the packing material and the exhaust gas flowing through the packing material.